


Go Back

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Hustle Cat (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Short, Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: "If you could go back to being a cat again, would you?"





	Go Back

Hayes…” Avery began, snapping Hayes out of his thoughts. 

He paused in stroking Junta’s back to look at his boyfriend, curiously saying, “Yes? Is something wrong?” 

Admittedly, when Avery stayed silent for a few moments, his anxiety began to spike up a bit. Shifting uncomfortably, his mind began to think of some bad scenarios. Oh god, oh god… what was Avery thinking so hard about? Did Hayes do something wrong? Did Avery finally realize that he could do so much better and was trying to think of a nice way to break up with him? Did Avery do something horrible? 

Finally unable to take the mounting pressure anymore, he stammered, “A-Avery?”

“Do you ever wish you could go back to being a cat?” Avery suddenly said, so quickly that Hayes almost interpreted it as garbled gibberish. When he actually realized what Avery had asked of him, he blinked, caught off-guard by the sudden question. That certainly wasn’t what he was expecting. Then it was Avery turn to get nervous, as he quickly began trying to explain himself. “I don’t mean anything by it but I remember you telling me how you liked being a cat and now that the curse is over, I was just wondering if like you regretted it cause if you do then I could probably find a way to turn you back and-”

Hayes, finally deciding to take mercy on Avery, quickly interrupted by saying, “Avery! Avery! It’s okay. It’s a fair question.”

Avery ducked his head a bit, a slight flush dusting his cheeks as he murmured a quick, “Sorry.”

Hayes nodded and said, “It’s uh, alright. Just give me a second to think.”

He mulled over the question for a bit, returning his hand to stroking Junta’s back, the cat letting out purrs of appreciation at the gesture. Avery was right. He had once loved being a cat… certainly a lot more than his other coworkers. It had its downsides of course, but it also had a load of other benefits to it. Especially for a socially anxious wreck such as himself. But … a lot of had changed since he had said that to Avery. Hayes had changed quite a bit… and to be honest, he didn’t feel the exact same way as he had. 

Finally deciding on the answer he had, he looked at Avery said, “At times, I do sometimes find myself wishing I could go back. Sort of like when Junta clearly wants me to or when I feel my anxiety spiking real bad. There was something nice about no one expecting anything of you when you were a cat that I sort of wish I could get back.” 

He saw Avery look a little taken aback. The boy opened his mouth to comment, but Hayes beat him by adding, “To be honest though, I’d think even if I was presented with the option to go back, I’d refuse.”

Avery blinked at that, before saying, “Not saying I am not happy about that… but what made you change your mind?”

Hayes suddenly felt a smile involuntarily crawl on his face. Voice light as a bell, he said, “Because a certain someone taught me that being a human can be entirely worth it.” 

Hayes couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as he saw realization dawn on Avery, the boy’s face turning redder than a tomato. 

Looking away, Avery teased, “You are so cheesy sometimes.”

Hayes didn’t miss a beat, just replying back, “I learned from the very best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I whipped up. First work of 2019 too, apparently... so here we go. 
> 
> As always, critique is wanted, and I hope you have an amazing day!


End file.
